


Bump, Set, Spike!

by SumoSnipe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark Humor, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 03, Work, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumoSnipe/pseuds/SumoSnipe
Summary: What happens when you unleash the students competitive spirit?





	Bump, Set, Spike!

It is a late Saturday night, and the lights are on in the office at the top of Beacon Tower.  
"Headmaster."  
"Proffessor Goodwitch."  
"I have the final tally from the imfirmary and area hospitals."  
"And?"  
"78 students seeking medical attention. All had contusions and abrasions. Among them reported: 17 greenstick fractures of fingers, 6 dislocated shoulders, 3 fractured collarbones. 14 knee/ankle sprains. 7 hamstring injuries. 1 broken nose. 1 concussion and 3 serious sunburns. All have been treated and released, and should be back in classes monday."  
"That is good news. I would reccommend suspending combat classes and physical training for the week, give them time to recover."  
"Very well." Proffessor Goodwitch turned to leave.  
"Glynda?"  
"Yes?"  
"Who won?"  
"The winners of Beacons first-and hopefully last- Ultimate Beach Volleyball Tournament were the team of Miss Pyrrha Nikos and Miss Nora Valkyrie."


End file.
